The Time-Skip
It's been three whole years since the move to Caesar Manor. Lynette the main character of this story is now 18 and is leaving for Strike Witches Academy. Since the timeskip Lynette, well maybe everyone has changed mentally and physically. Now I'll start the story with Lynette leaving the manor and waiting at the bus terminal at Unova Town. Note: Some may think this has nothing to do with Bleach.......it does just have to wait. ;D Leaving Lynette slowly walked to the terminal, her parents and siblings couldn't go no father than the gates. Lynette turned around, Resa was crying and Rei was to, she waved to them and they waved back. Lynette walked to a empty bench her other luggage with others. "Umm...are you going to the Academy to" Lynette turned around, a small witch stood in front of her "Yep, I'm going, are you" The girl smiled and shook her head yes. The girl sat next to Lynette and started to hum, Lynette watched as more witches arrived some quickly recongnizing eachother and making conversation "So what's your name" "Lynette and you? "Sun-Sun, I'm from Fuso and you?" "Gallia" The bus soon arrived and Ichigo stood up and stretched, Sun-Sun stood up and grabbed her luggage. The bus stopped in front of the bus stop sign. Some of the men got off and grabbed the luggage, while everyone got on the bus Lynette sat in the middle area, closet to the window. Sun-Sun sat at the seat ajacent to Lynette's. A young girl about Lynette's age sat next to her, listening to loud music in her headphones. By the way she dress she was from Italio, Lynette rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Lynette was surpised to see the 13 court guard squad watching from the gates they were waving at Lynette and she waved back. The bus pulled soon pulled off, Lynette pulled the window down and stuck her body out. "I'LL BE BACK!!!" She yelled Lynette pulled her body back into the bus, she watched as the bus terminal got far and far away. A single tear rolled down Lynette's cheek. Strike Witches Academy The bus drove into another terminal and stopped, there were other buses already there or arriving.Lynette and the otherr witches got off and walked to an area were the other witches stood. The last bus was unloaded and a tall women walked in front of everyone. "Welcome one and all to the Strike Witches Academy, I am Gundala Riles, like some of you I am a Shinigami/Witch hybrid so you can breath now" Lynette noticed that Gundala had a katana strapped to her back, Lynette thougt it might be her zanpakuto. "This is a place where you can act like a witch, without anybody thinking wrong of you, but there are some rules. While in the hangars with the young men there will be no flirting...ok" "OK!" everyone said "Good now you will be broken down by the place you were born at" 4 different women walked behind Gundala. "If you are from Karsland, you we be escorted by your dorm head Isabelle to North Dorms" Gundala said A women with glass raised her hand and the Karsland witches grabbed their luggage and followed Isabelle. "If you are from Gallia you will be escorted by you dorm head Melissa to the South Dorms" Lynette grabbed her luggage and followed the large crowd of people, Everyone walked pass the Academy and to the southern most part of the campus. They arrived at the Dorm, a young man stood in front of the door. Claudia's eye's widen as she remembered the familiar face "LEO!" Lynette shunpo'ed over to Leo. Leo quickly pulling her into his chest, Lynette was extremely happy "Leo what are you doing her" Dorm head Melissa "Come on big sis can I atleast see my girlfriend just once" Melissa and Leo gave each other a dark gaze, but Melissa soon closed her eyes. Lynette couldn't understand how Leo and Melissa were siblings. Leo pulled Lynette into a shaded area, far away from were anybody could see them. "You looked stunned" A Leo smiled at Lynette "How are you siblings" "That's Shiro's little sister and my big sister" Lynette could understand that. Leo and Lynette could both feel Shiro's spiritual pressure a signal that Leo had to leave. Leo closed his eyes and soflty kissed Lynette, staying there for several minutes until Shiro ley out another wave of pressure. "Well time to go" Leo said witha unhappy smile, He didn't want to leave "Te amo, mi amor" Leo whispered into Lynette's ear until shunpo'ing away leaving Lynette alone again "You shouldn't cry, Leo would be more sad" Melissa said, she appeared from the shadows Lynette wiped the tears away. "Come let's get you settled in" Melissa outstrecthed her hand and Ichigo sofly took it, Melissa dragged Ichigo into the dorm's and down a long corridor. They stopped at a room the gold plate read "Lynette''' '''Caesar". Melissa handed Lynette a small key and walked away, Lynette placed the key in the keyhole and turned the lock. She opened the door only to find Jack casually laying on her bed; sleeping. Lynette slammed the door waking Jack. "What the hell are you doing here?"."Came to visit, I'll be making regular house calls". Jack winked at Lynette and sat up, jumped from the bed and appeared in front Lynette. He casually took her hand and place a deck in her hand."A gift" Jack said Lynette opened the deck and pulled out shiny blue cards, each with the picture of a demon. Lynette shifted through the deck, there were tarot cards as well. Lynette looked at Jack with a confused look, still annoyed by the height difference, Jack towered over her, staring at Lynette with his dark purple eyes."What am I going to do with this?","Think of them as a second zanpakuto, scratch the fact that their more powerful" "They?" Lynette asked,"Yep those are living demons in those cards, most symbolize folktales and mythologies" Before Lynette could ask anything else there was a soft knock on the door."Lynette, everyone's meeting in the courtyard, hurry up and get moving" Melissa said from the other side of the door. Jack and Lynete both waited as the soft footsteps left the door."Well I have to go, umm..get to know your persona, K" Jack came and left quietly. Lynette put the deck in her pocket and walked out her room. "Hey anybody there" ''A soft voice proclaimed Lynette jumped at the sound of the voice but shook it off. "Lynette" A familiar voice said Lynette turned around and Captain Shiro was standing behind her, Lynette was taking by Shiro's new appearance. He smiled his familiar smile and stared at Lynette." Captain Shiro what are you doing here","I'm not a Captain anymore". Lynette tilted her head to the left. Shiro breathed "I'm Gundala's assisant now, I owe her a bit of gradtitude". Lynette blinked several times ("My mom put him up to this, I knwo it") Lynette pictured Teresa begging Shiro to work at the Academy to watch over Lynette: ''("Shiro can you do me a big favor" "What is it" "I need you to resign your position and work with a goog friend of mine's at the Academy" "Why do I have to do it, You just want me to watch over Lynette" "To put it correctly yes, but I know you want to be by Claudia's side because you know she's going to alone") Lynette stopped daydreaming when Shiro put his hand on Lynette's head."Let's get you to the courtyard". Shiro escorted Lynette to a grassy courtyard were the other witches were, many of the witches surprised by Shiro's appearance. "Brother what are you doing here" Melissa said giving Shiro the death stare."I'll be working here now, that means more family time"."Horin" A orange and yellow rope intangled Shiro's upper body. Lynette stepped as far away from Shiro since she felt like it was about to be a fight. Shiro breathed and released his spiritual pressure, destroying the kido spell. "Sis we're going to have to fight later, Gundala might want me". Shiro walked over to Lynette and sofly kissed her forehead and disappeared. Lynette's whole face turned bright red , she walked over to a empty stone bench and sat there embrassed. Melissa took a deep breathe "Ok everyone welcome to the South Dorms home of the Gallia Witches, tomorrow morning classes start at 9:00 am, just to note Shinigami's are going to be here, sometimes just to visit or check on the maintance of the school" Melissa said. Melissa clapped her hands together "Ok everyone, some of you might be a little sweaty or just want to relax, follow me to the bath area". Lynette decided to take a bath "Yay we're going to take a bath" ''A child-like voice said. Lynette shrugged the voice off but looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Lynette walked to the clothing baskets and undressed and placed her clothes in the basket and walked to the bath area, one girl jumped in spashing water on the others. Before Lynette could get into the bath, she was forcefully gropped by a unknown witch "I'm Franny nice to meet you, and just for you to know you have nice boobies" Franny said with a wide grin "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several Minutes Later Lynette laid in her bed staring into space, Shiro patting her head triyng to sooth her."Franny has the habit of doing that to every girl with......Well you know". Lynette looked up at Shiro, he felt embrassed about the subject "Shiro what are tarot cards?", Shiro smiled and cleared his throat "Tarot cards are mostly used by fortune tellers to tell someone's future. But the real true is that tarot cards tell a story starting with the fool tarot card, the man goes on a journey to find himself, since the fool Arcana represents zero, the first Arcana you would start out with is the Magician, but that's what I know I'll do some research for you" Shiro said Lynette smiled and looked at her deck. Shiro tailed over to what Lynette was looking at. He grabbed the deck and pulled out one of the cards. Lynette stared at the picture of the demon and became dazed. ''"Where am I" "Why is it so cold" "You are in our realm, Lynette" "Who are you?" "My name is Messiah I am one of your persona cards" "......Messiah" "We are all here to serve you Lynette, do not hestiate to call on are power" "What are you" "One of the many demons that you will encounter, But Lynette time is not on your hands, sharpen your powers, sharpen your will to survive, and make as many bonds as you can before they come" "Who are they? "My time to speak with you is up Lynette you will meet me in due time" "Wait I want more answers, come back I want answers!" Lynette woke up from her daze, Shiro had a worried expression."Are you ok?","Yeah I am". Lynette shook her head and rubbed her eyes."Well get some sleep, you have a long day tommorrow" Shiro waked out the room and Lynette closed her eyes and fell alseep. Classes Begin Lynette walked out the room only to be stopped by Kurama "Well I didn't know I would see you here" Kurama said "Don't you understand this is a school for witches, so that means I'm going to be here" Kurama smiled and walked away."I wonder why his here" Jack asked,"Well go ask him, He maybe his here to talk to Shiro" Lynette told Jack. Jack stared at Kurama and disappeared "Kurama's planning something I know it" "And who are you?" "Titania, nice to meet you, oh you don't want to be late for class right" Lynette sprinted down the hall and juumped down each flight of stairs.Lynette ran out of the door and down the long strip of cobble stone, Lynette could see the witches from her dorm ahead of her 'Thank goodness I'm not late" A beam of light shot across Lynette's face. "You should slow down you almost got hit by my thorn bow" Gundala said Lynette stared at Gundala, she wasn't wearing the casual clothing see had on, Lynette mostly stared at her legs. "Like my Striker Unit, it's more advance than your's but still serves the same purpose" ("Yea I like it but I hate the fact that I almost died! cause of your damn striker unit") "Yea I like, I should be getting to class see'ya Ms. Gundala" Lynette sprinted away trying to get as far away from Gundala as possible. Lynette was soon tackled by Franny. Lynette shrugged to get from Franny before she got gropped again. "Franny get off me, STOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Lynette wreslted herself from Franny's grip and ran into the school building, Lynette stopped when she felt a dark prescence. (Somewhere in the abyss of the trees) "So that's her" A women in a bikini top said "Yes, a Shinigami/Witch hybrid and also a persona user, strange isn't it" A man in a tuxedo said "Not really, so when our we going to take over the Soul Society" A small girl said "In due time" A muscular man said with his arms crossed atop of his chest "In due time" Different personas soon made theirselves clear from the dark cover.